She Preferred Fire!
by OrangeDanxblackPANDA
Summary: Rogue is fed up with Bobby's crap. She's wanting Fire...
1. Chapter 1

Rogue woke up weary from the night she had spent with Logan, training to get control of

her powers. Plus she had only gotten five hours of sleep because of her excitement of

finally being able to be in control of her deadly skin. Rogue decided to take a nice warm

bath before going to class. She got up and went to her closet to grab everything she

needed. She decided to wear her dark jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt. Rogue went

in her bathroom and started the water. She went in the tub with a sigh. "Damn that feels

good" she whispers. Rogue loved taking baths. It's the only time where she could be

alone, wearing nothing but water. No worries about killing someone with her skin just

her taking some time to relax. After taking her bath she went downstairs to grab a quick

bite to eat. That only made her late for class which caused her a tardy slip. "That's your

second one this week Rogue one more tardy slip and you'll spend time with me in

detention," Jean Grey told her. "Yes Mrs. Grey" answered Rogue. She took her seat next

to Bobby. "Hey why are you late?" Bobby asked her. "It's none of your damn business,"

Rogue hissed at him. "Oh I don't know its probably because I saw you kiss Kitty while

you two were on your romantic ice skating date!" rogue continued. "I already told you

nothing is going on between Kitty and I" Bobby told her. "Uh well I think your full of

Shit!" she almost shouted. Rogue started to collect her books so that she could get the

hell out of there. The bell rang so she was pretty thankful that she doesn't have to listen

to Bobby's crap any longer.

Rogue needed a break so she went to town to just get away from it all. She bought a cup

of vanilla ice cream and walked the streets. She stopped in front of a store looking at the

displayed items. She saw an exact replica of Johns lighter. Her thoughts were suddenly

all about him. The way he use make her smile, laugh and even sometimes hurt because of

his mean remarks about her hair. He kind of just stopped talking to her when she started

going out Bobby. Rogue never really cared about Bobby. She just went out with him

because it seemed like it was expected from them. Rogue never really cared for ice…she

cared about fire…

>

_I Know its short but its just the first chapter...i think. Please Review! its OrangeDan's first fic._


	2. Chapter 2

She Preferred Fire

rated/ T

note/ ok so it's a little short but I think its still good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rogue walked out of the Danger Room feeling exhausted. She needed to relax so she

went to the pool for a quick dip. First she laid on one of the chairs. She was thinking

about John again. "He was amazing during the Danger Room session today" Rogue

thought, "Oh and he actually communicated with me". It was probably because they got

paired up with each other, But its still progress rite? "I wonder if he found out about what

happened between Bobby and I?" Rogue whispered to herself. "Ok Rogue you're here to

relax and not think about these stuff," Rogue told her herself. Rogue decided to finally get

in the pool. She got up and stripped out off her garments. She was wearing her orange

bikini. She had just bought it the other day when she was in town. She decided she'd buy

something that would…..

..Lets just say show her body off the way it has never been showed before.

Rogue dived in the pool and started doing laps. The cool water felt good on her skin.

John walked around the empty halls. He heard about Bobby and Rogue breaking up. He

really didn't know how to react at first but he had to admit that he felt a little pleased

about the situation. I mean he liked Rogue a lot but Ice dick had to ruin it for him. He

was glad he got paired up with Rogue during their Danger Room session. John though

she wouldn't be interested in talking to him again but surprisingly she was okay with it.

John decided he needed some fresh air so he headed for the pool to relax on one of the

chairs. When he arrived he did not expect her to be there. He stood there

staring at her while she swims. John had to give her credit for finally controlling her power.

He knew she had it in her.

"Having fun Rogue". "Whose there?" she gasped. "Its just me"

John told her. "Oh…ah better go" Rogue told him. "No you don't have to" John said to her.

Rogue got out of the pool. She noticed him checking her out. "You see something u like?"

"Uh…uh no" he stuttered. Rogue smiled and started to gather her clothes so that she could

put them on. John sat down on the chair and started to play with his lighter. After Rogue was

done putting her clothes back on she sat next to him. John grinned at her. "So how's it going

Rogue?" he asked. She looked at him. "Um ok I guess" she answered. "Heard about what happened

Between U and bobby" he said. "O yeah?" she told him. They both looked at each other with a

grin. "So…."John said with huge grin on his face. "So…."she told him. John got up from his seat.

"Wanna go in the hot tub?" holding up his hand to Rogue. Rogue smiled and took John's hand.

"Oh and by the way…love the orange swimsuit" John whispered in her ear. All Rogue could do was

giggle.

_Ok so that was the 2__nd__ chapter… note sure if it was good though. _

_I'm still pretty new to this so… Hope u guys like it._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
